


Seize the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Apologies if this is OOC or a bit badly written, this is just meaningless fun for me)Luffy has just managed to lure his first crewmate aboard a tiny sailboat headed who knows where, as long as there's adventure. It's during this quiet trip to the unknown that Luffy begins to consider what he'll be leaving behind... and Zoro unknowingly falls prey to Luffy's new-found fascination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I say anything else, I just /have/ to note that I wrote this tiny ficlet under the influence of this magnificent song by Emezie Okorafor, and if you want to try and feel a more genuine and overall charming atmosphere while reading I suggest you listen!!! It's one of my favorite songs ever!!!
> 
> Unfortunately it's not on YouTube so I had to look for a bit: https://soundcloud.com/nova-prospekt-855346660/emezie-okorafor-life-worth-singing  
> You won't regret listening :)
> 
> Anyways... I'm not that good at writing and this is my first... so I recognize it's definitely not a masterpiece but I hope it was at least decent! I guess the thing about writing while listening to such an empowering song just washes you away and when you finish, you look back and it's just a confusing mess, haha  
> That's probably the case here, but I felt like posting it anyway

Peace. A very rare occurrence for a pirate of the seas. That was the sacrifice—to risk everything for a life of endless adventure and oftentimes peril. Luffy had never been recognized as a peaceful creature; always on the move. Eating, laughing, running, fighting—but it was merely the beginning of his journey, and though Luffy preferred life on the wild side, he was capable of tranquility. Or perhaps he was just hyperaware of its presence as of late, what with leaving his hometown in search of a proper pirate crew.  
They’d get into a lot of fights, for sure. The Marines might issue a few bounties, understandable. After all, Luffy had eyes for the title of Pirate King, nothing else. Their influence on the world would skyrocket, so much so that newborn babies would know of Monkey D. Luffy and his infamous crew. It was a great dream. Almost unimaginable. 

As the rest of the world was concerned, Luffy held the key to great change.

Only, it just hadn’t happened yet. No bounties. No fighting. Just a busted-up sailboat parting the blue-green waves, underneath a quiet blue sky. Luffy was happy to share the view with his first crewmate. His partner and his friend—his nakama. 

The unnaturally mint green hair ruffled lightly in the salt-ridden wind, wrenching Luffy’s eyes from the foggy reflection of himself upon the ocean surface. Zoro shifted in his spot at the opposite end of the boat and stared into the horizon. Everything was quiet, save for a distant seagull’s cry and the slow rush of foaming waves hitting their vessel.

Luffy wasn’t stupid. He knew this wouldn’t last forever. This peace.   
The silence was partially broken by a quiet yawn from his green-haired companion.   
“Yosh, might as well rest a bit.” Zoro spoke, setting his head back against open hands before shutting grey-colored eyes. Luffy grinned, thought nothing of it, and returned his eyes to the reflection in the water.

It couldn’t have been a few minutes before the wind picked up and nearly knocked Luffy’s hat into the sea. Plucking his hat from the air, Luffy slapped a hand across his mouth to quiet the noise of distress from almost having his prized possession tossed away. Forgetting how much time had passed he’d figured Zoro was still sound-asleep. Chancing a peek, Luffy pivoted on his heels and caught sight of his crew member.   
His eyes widened in silent mesmerization at what lay across from him. 

Arms now slouched tiredly across his stomach, Zoro was breathing softly in the same place he had been while awake. His expression was relaxed, innocent almost, head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Just behind Zoro, the sun was low in the sky, creating all different kinds of hues of color that soared across its great expanse.  
Luffy could feel his cheeks start to burn in unexplained warmth. For some reason, he was suddenly very nervous. This entire feeling was new to him, and though slightly unnerved, Luffy couldn’t push down the overwhelming urge to shuffle closer and kiss the man in front of him.

Before he could interpret any of these new feelings, the rubberman took one hesitant step forward. If he desired something, he was going to pursue it.  
Zoro’s face was inches away from his own, and the swordsman groaned in contentment within the calm surrender of sleep. The muted sound of the waves knocking steadily against the sailboat’s flanks continued in the background. Then and there, Luffy decided that nothing was more important than this very moment. This was peace. This was everything he had chosen to give up so that he could become the Pirate King—and he would savor every second of it while he was given the chance.

Clutching his straw-hat in one hand, the boy knelt and inched between his crewmate’s sprawled legs. Zoro’s chest rose and fell; Luffy could practically feel his heart beat to the rhythm as he leaned in. Warmth radiated off Zoro’s form, and his cheek was even warmer. Luffy pressed his lips against it gently, afraid to disturb the other. He held his breath while retreating, all the while gazing intensely upon Zoro’s face.

Luffy placed his hat over his black mop of hair once more and inched away, though he allowed his sandals to touch the tip of Zoro’s boots.  
Another seagull went off in the distance, and Luffy welcomed the smile that spread across his face all while Zoro continued to sleep, completely unaware. It happened because it needed to, and that was all to it in Luffy’s mind. Feelings could be dealt with another day. They had dreams to fulfill. 

The evening continued, their little sailboat rocking back and forth along an enormous sea. Sunset was soon upon Luffy and his crewmate, each pirate casting blurry shadows across the water.   
As Luffy closed his eyes, he felt the first real pang of worry for the future—for his submission of peace in a world of danger and cruelty. For all he knew, this was his last breath of it. But that worry was quickly suffocated by a new burning desire. As long as his swordsman was alive, breathing, and by his side, there was nothing for Luffy to fear.

“I promise, Zoro,” Luffy murmured as the temptation of sleep beckoned him under. “One day we can have this again. I’ll make sure of it.”

He supposed that he could make room for another dream.


End file.
